User blog:ScottKazama/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva
Kamen Rider Dark Kiva is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War 4th-X. His former original Rider form, Kamen Rider Saga remains as DiEnd's Summon only since Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography Taiga was born prior to 1986 as the first born son of Maya, the Queen of the Checkmate Four, and the Checkmate Four's original King. He would receive the title of King at infancy after his father's death before he was spirited away by Maya to be raised by Mamoru Shima as a human child, wearing a glove over his hand to conceal his Checkmate Four crest. It would be while as a boy that he encounters Wataru Kurenai and the two become good friends until Taiga was spirited off, his childhood being under heavy watch. Along with learning of his true nature as the Fangire offspring of the previous King and Queen of the Checkmate Four, Taiga developed a disdain for humans as he attacks Shima, scarring his foster father's back before taking his leave. As the current King, Taiga intends to prevent the progress of humanity from moving forward to the point of becoming a problem for Fangires like with Ixa. The crime becomes even more unforgivable should the guilty party be a Fangire. When executing an opponent, he says, "The King's sentence is given. It's death!". Though his Fangire form is a mystery, he displays impressive powers such as summoning a giant shadowy mass of vipers or conjuring up the Feathered Serpent called Kukulkan and multiple giant Sagarc under a larger Mother Sagarc as his support By 2008, Taiga founded the funding company called Development & Pioneer, which serves as a front to attract those who need funding for research of the betterment of mankind. After watching a corporate testing of a new metal, Taiga meets up with his old friend Wataru as the two catch up while he meets with his arranged fiancée Mio before introducing her to Wataru without realizing their relationship, having no idea of Mio's true feelings towards Wataru until overhearing her admit them to Wataru. Though he acts calm, it is a cover as he sees his marriage to Mio as absolute and is devastated to learn of her relation to his best friend. Although told by the Bishop to kill Wataru, Taiga refuses and instead gives Wataru an invitation to the wedding between him and Mio, explaining that he's too weak to protect her. However, tensions rise more as he and Mio learn that Wataru is the one who inherited his father's power as Kiva. After learning his mother's location, Taiga learns from her his biological relationship to Wataru as his half-brother. With this information, Taiga decides instead of killing Wataru, he wants his brother to become their ally, having the Bishop awaken the Fangire blood within Wataru for that purpose. Believing he succeeds in winning Wataru on his side as his right-hand man, Taiga sees marrying Mio the final step to his ideal life being realized with Maya giving him his birth-right as his father's successor to Kiva's power. When Wataru informs him that he wishes to live as himself and not as either human or Fangire, Taiga is shocked and infuriated to the point of conjuring up a Mother Sagarc and her offspring to educate Wataru unsuccessfully, before confronting his half-brother. He makes several more unsuccessful attempts to bring Wataru to his side, and when refused each time, he is forced to fight him. After an incident in which Shima is critically injured by the Sungazer Fangire, Taiga opts to save him. However, this is a front as he instead transfuses Fangire power into Shima's body, fully healing him in the process while making him into another Sungazer Fangire. At the same time, Mio accepts Taiga's marriage proposal (unaware of her own plans), and undergoes the marriage ritual with her, refusing to accept that she made an attempt on his life. When Shima confronts Taiga to fight, he fakes the fight to make it seem like he killed his stepfather in order to provoke Wataru into fighting him. After Kiva gains the upper hand on Saga, he goes in for the kill, only for Mio to intervene and take the final blow in Saga's place. The sudden interference and Mio's subsequent death leaves Taiga to vow on killing Wataru. However, Taiga learns that it was actually the Bishop, not Wataru, who killed Mio. Enraged, Taiga beats the Bishop to a bloody pulp before the Fangire runs off, now seeing Taiga unworthy to be his King. Later, Taiga encounters Wataru when dropping off flowers at Mio's gravesite, revealing the truth to him before he accepts Wataru's challenge. However, the battle is interrupted by the Bishop who brings an army of revived Fangires to ambush Saga in an act of vengeance. After he was defeated by Kiva, Taiga loses his standing among his Fangire peers as Wataru becomes the new King of the Fangires in his place. Refusing to let this happen, Taiga knocks out Maya in a fit of rage in an attempt to acquire the power of Dark Kiva. He would then use said power to settle things with Wataru once and for all, but in the end, he learns the truth from Shima of Wataru`s actions and helps him fight the revived Bat Fangire. Taiga and Wataru eventually fight each other one last time with the title the Fangire King after defeating the Bat Fangire at the behest of Maya who turned out to be alive. The outcome of their battle was not shown. After regaining his position as D&P's president and presenting a plan to find an alternate source of energy for the Fangires to thrive on, Taiga meets up with Wataru and his future nephew Masaru as they join up with the others to fight the Neo-Fangire. Details Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Suitable aerial fighter *Bare Fist is also useful for trapping, such as on Kiva Emblem Attacks *Jacorder Mode is good for long-range combats and sometimes requires R1/↓ (Summon Mother Sagarcs) like Ryuki Riders' gameplay Weaknesses/Cons *Bare Fist Mode's Full Charged version of ▲+● (Darkness Moon Break (Kick)) is not good for juggling *Jacorder Mode share a similar weakness as Ryuki's Mirror Riders when it comes to monster summoning for combo Gallery ' Sstag06 1.jpg|Dark Kiva and Kiva Banshaa Form Sstag06 2.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Dark Kiva's bike is an unnamed DS-01 bike. Category:Blog posts